Practice Makes Perfect!
by witchita1.0
Summary: "She desperately needed his help and nobody else was capable of such assignment. She knew for a fact that none of the other boys were at least somewhat experienced in what she needed. It's not like she didn't know what she was doing but she hadn't been able to "practice". " Random. Plz R&R! If loved there will be another chapter, otherwise will remain a one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

She wandered aimlessly through the halls searching for the boy. She desperately needed his help and nobody else was capable of such assignment. She knew for a fact that none of the other boys were at least somewhat experienced in what she needed. It's not like she didn't know what she was doing but she hadn't been able to "practice". Her thoughts were cut short when she entered the dormitories. She heard whistling coming from his room. She slapped her forehead, feeling stupid. She should've looked there to begin with. The boys whistling ceased, after hearing a knock on his door. He was surprised to find Kimiko standing on the other side, looking rather nervous.

"What's up Kimi?" She just stood there twiddling her thumbs, refusing to make any sort of eye contact.

"Is there something wrong?"

"N-no-o. Umm I-I-I neeeeed he-elp with something." He raised his eyebrow at her statement.

"Um ok. With what exactly?" She let out a huff of breath.

"I need someone with umm some sort of experience with umm…" He was confused. What kind of experience was she looking for? And with him nonetheless.

"With what?" She sighed.

"Can we-we speak in private?" His other eyebrow raised. In private? There was no one else here.

"Umm sure. Come in." He moved out of the way, letting her into the room. Kimiko moved quickly to make sure the door was locked. He looked at her funny. What was her angle? It's not that he didn't mind being alone with her, it's just that he was alone with her. Before, they would always spend time alone, but the door was always opened. He was getting nervous, what does she want?

"So umm what did u need?" he started to pull on the collar of his shirt. She looked up at him and smiled at his obvious nervousness. She grabbed his hand, causing him to blush, and then led him to the bed. Where they both sat down, staring at anything but themselves. The silence was becoming awkward very quickly. She decided it was now or never.

"Hey Rai?" He turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Ok so umm, I have this thing that I need your help with…"

"I got that part. But with what do you need my help with and why couldn't you ask somebody else?" 'Not that I mind spending time with you.'

"Well you see…I'm completely sure that no one else knows how to do what I need help with….and your my best friend and all. So why not you?" he just seemed more confused then before. What could he do that no others could?

"Ok, no more talking in circles."

"Fine?" she snapped.

"So?"

"Ok fine. Rai I need your help to practice…."

"Practice what?"

"Practice kissing." She said while blushing. He blushed too. Had he heard her right? She wanted to practice kissing with him. What should he say? Well yes of course.

"Umm why?" She sighed.

"Because Raimundo its been awhile since I've kissed anyone and I don't want to lose my umm touch….." he was shocked at her statement. Of course he wouldn't mind "practicing" with her. He was touched that she came to him. Of course none of the other boys would be any good to her in that situation. He blushed at the thought of her wanting to kiss him. But then something else crossed his mind. Who else has she kissed? Was she planning on seeing that person again? And then kissing them? He shook his head at that thought. 'Just focus on practicing'. She waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. He blinked twice, then looked at her.

"Oh sorry, I lost my umm train of thought there." He said while rubbing the back of his head. She nodded her head and just continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. He smirked.

"I would be honored to help you with your kissing." He winked, causing her to blush. He placed his hand on her cheek and started leaning in. She did the same. Both were coming closer to each other, eyelids lowering, hearts racing. When they finally made contact, it was like an explosion. Their lips massaged one another with loving grace. Raimundo loved this feeling. But he wanted more. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. But Kimiko wouldn't give in so soon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and starting pushing him back onto his bed, with her on top. 'Oh no you don't' thought Raimundo. He stopped her, then maneuvered so that he was on top. He licked her bottom lip, again, he wanted entrance. She refused to let him in, she just kept massaging his abs. she started from the bottom and moved her way up. Then back down to play with the hem of his pants. It was sending shivers down the boy's spine. 'Please open your mouth girl, stop teasing me.' Raimundo thought. He tried getting entrance once more. He then proceeded to suck on her bottom lip, causing her moan. When she did, he then stuck his tongue into her mouth and started his exploration, enjoying the taste of her. His hand moved from her waist to the down her hips, to her bottom. He gave it a gentle squeeze. Causing Kimiko to open her eyes, and unwrapped her arms from around his neck. He continued to kiss her, and squeeze her. But seemed lost in his own pleasure to even notice that Kimiko had stopped. She then shoved him, startling the boy. He looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" He was confused.

"Rai, I think you were going kind of fast there."

"I thought you liked it." He said sheepishly.

"I did but you were groping me. I mean, how far were you deciding to go with our practice."

"Not that far but it was nice." She smiled at him. She really wanted to continue.

"Let's go again but this time, watch where you put your hands." He smirked.

"Of course." He then proceeded to kiss her again and wanting to carry on where they had been. But she put her hand on his chest. She smirked. 'What was she up to?'

"Remember Practice makes perfect, Rai." He smirked as well. They then continued where they had left off….

**A/N: I don't know where this came from but it was a random thought I had mixed with my own experiences. Plus I thought I'd be cute. So I'm giving this a T rating and if problems do occur than ratings will change later on. Let me know what you think. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Oh Kimiko!"_

_His hands moved down the curves of her body. She was shuddering under his touch. Her hands wandered down from his neck to play with the hem of his pants. This being the only article of clothing either one of them was wearing. He wanted to oblige her, take her as his own. It started out as "practice" and led to this. He moved his lips to the column of her neck, trying to give her a nice size hicky. Then SLAP!_

Raimundo looked down to see an angry dragon staring up at him. It was all just a dream.

"What was that for?" The boy was irritated.

"A new Shen Gong Wu."

"Ok. Well get out so I can get ready."

"What were you dreaming about?" _Oh no! What if he had heard him moan her name?_

"Umm nothing…" He looked away from the dragon, trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. The little gecko smirked.

"Then what was with the 'Oh Kimiko'" His eyes widen and blush turned to scarlet red.

"Umm nothing….You don't know what you're saying, geeze." Raimundo looked down when he felt his pants were wet.

"Why so defensive, Raimundo?"

"I'm not being defensive, just get out!" He stood up and started leading Dojo to the door. He smirked at Raimundo again.

"Wait, why are your pants wet?" 'Oh no he noticed too. Why are my pants wet?' the wheels slowly turned in the dragons head. '_Wet pants? Moaning Kimikos name? Raimundo!_'

"That's very naughty Raimundo."

"What are you talking about?" '_I know exactly what hes talking about, probably be best to play dumb._'

"Of course you don't know what I'm talking about. But wait till I tell little Kim about the dreams you have of her." Raimundo's face turned a bright red. '_I gotcha'_ Dojo smirked.

"Don't you dare say anything to her."

"And what if I do I mean she does have a right to know what her almighty leader thinks about her." Raimundo growled.

"If anybody finds out, including her. I'm going to personally turn you into Loa mang lo soup and feed you to Chase Young."

"Humph. Whatever you say lover boy but I have one more thing to say before I leave."

"Ok what?"

"_Oh Kimiko_" He said in his best impression of Raimundo. His face turned red from blushing to rage. The dragon quivered under his glare. '_Oh no, now I'm in trouble._' He ran from the angry Brazilian who began chasing him down the hall. The dragon stopped when he ran into the tall cowboy. The Brazilian nearly ran into the both of them but somehow had managed to stop but still fell over.

"What in tarn'ation is going on he're?" He said while looking down at the angry Brazilian and trembling dragon hugging his legs.

"He-he wants to hurt me…"

"Why do ya wan' a hurt our lil' buddy now, Rai?"

"Hes been….uh…making fun of me…" Clay looked at Rai weirdly. He followed Dojos gaze down to Raimundo's pants.

"Whats goin' on Rai'mundo, buddy?" Raimundo squirmed under their gaze, trying to hide the wetness on his pants.

"Dojo got me wet…" He blurted. Clay looked at him weirdly. He didn't buy it. Dojo shook his head frantically.

"No I didn't." The panic was clear in the Brazilians eyes.

"Hey guys, What's up?" All eyes turned to face the petite Japanese girl. Raimundo's wide from shock. '_I can't let her see my wet pants_.'

"Oh nothing' lil' lady." Clay then tipped his hat. Raimundo still stared at the blue-eyed beauty unable to look away. Both Dojo and Clay cleared their throats causing Rai to turn away and blush a deep scarlet. Kimiko raised her eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Rai?" She tilted her head to the side. '_What's wrong with him?_'

"Uh sure…I'm fine..I mean…why wouldn't I be? He he…" he kept rubbing the back of his head frantically. '_Why is she looking at me like that?_' Kimiko simply shrugged her shoulders and left the three alone. Clay turned to Raimundo and smirked.

"So…Ya n' Kimiko, huh?" Raimundo shook his head and glared at the cowboy. He in turn only laughed at the Brazilian. Rai stood up and left the room to get ready. Clay then turned his attention to Dojo.

"Why were ya teasin' Rai for?" Dojo simply shrugged his shoulders and left the cowboy pondering with his own thoughts. '_Why was Rai blushin' like that? Unless he likes likes Kimiko! Hmm this gonna be fun_.'

**On way to the Shen Gong Wu!**

"What is the Shen Gong Wu, Dojo?" Asked Omi.

"It's the truth teller. It does exactly what the name implies but for about a week." He then got a wicked idea in his head. It seemed like the perfect time to tease Raimundo.

"That would come in most useful in finding the weaknesses for defeating our foes."

"Yeah it also helps for when people to find out if a certain boy likes a certain girl and has little wet dreams about her." Raimundo eyes widen. '_WTF Dojo._' Kimiko shudders.

"Why would you want to know that? It seems pretty sick if you ask me." '_Shes right, it is pretty sick. What's wrong with me?_' Rai thought. He then cleared his throat. She turned around to look at him.

"Everything ok, Rai?" Those beautiful sapphire eyes were full of concern. 'God, she looks like an angel.' He cleared his throat again, trying to find his voice.

"Oh course I am girl. I mean why wouldn't I be? He he." She raised her eyebrow.

"Well for one, you've acting since well you…" she trailed off.

"Oh I was just thinking that maybe we should do _that_ again. I mean it was fun and nice." He blushed. She thought about it.

"I guess we could but we'll talk about it later." She turned back around. Raimundo nearly jumped for joy but then remembered they were on Dojo. The search for the shen gong wu was long and boring. None of the villains, except for Jack Spicer showed up, he was no problem. That worried the monks, it usually meant that they were planning something big and bad.

**Fast Forward Ride Back to Temple**

Raimundo was alone in his room thinking about Kimiko and the little dream he had. They were in the middle in of committing the greatest act of adultery. He closed his eyes, thinking about the moans that escaped her pink lips. He thought about how she shuddered every time his hands caressed every part of her body. 'Oh god'. He felt his pants get tighter; he needed to release this tension building up inside of him. Raimundo ran to his door making sure it was shut. He slowly lowered his pants. The cold air hitting his growing erection made him shiver. He hesitantly reached out for it. He barely started learning how to control his growing desires for Kimiko and often felt the need for a release. Today was no different. His hands slowly grasped it and started pumping. He closed his eyes and imagined a naked Kimiko grabbing his erection, pleasing him. A moan escaped his lips. His imagination began to run wild.

_ Her tiny hands were pumping him_. _She gave an occasional lick to the tip, causing him to moan some more. One of her hands moved to fondle his balls; she felt the tiny hairs that were growing. __Then she leans in closer and opens her lips. He feels her hot breath on the head then her tongue as she licks the tip, her lips slip over the head and suck the entire shaft into her mouth. The heat of her mouth is too much, he let his hand rest on the back of her head and she starts to bob up and down on it. Another moaned escaped his lips. He was ready to cum._

_ "Oh Kimiko!"_

The door swung open.

"Raimundo?" Time stood still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is chapter 3. Sorry it took so long. Just an FYI i'm not a pervert, just very descriptive. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please remember to R&R!**

**Chapter 3: **

"Raimundo?" the Brazilian was shocked. He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered himself with it.

"What do you want Omi?"

"What is it that you were doing Raimundo? Why are your pants down? Why were you moaning Kimikos name? What is the meaning of this? I demand you answer immediately."

"Chill Chrome Dome, ease up on the questions, will ya?" Omi titled his head to the side, still waiting for an answer. Raimundo ran his hand through his hair as he thought of an excuse.

"Well you see Omi, I had a blister on my umm body and it it was from the umm…"

"Where did you get this estranged blister from?"

"Umm from the time that umm Kimiko lit my pants on fire, yeah that's it." Raimundo then looked at Omi who still didn't seem to buy the story.

"So then why is it that you were moaning Kimikos name?"

"Umm because she caused me to feel this awful pain."

"Very well my friend."

"Umm it would be a really good idea if we forget about this and never speak of it again, and never ever tell anyone of this either."

" if you think that is best Raimundo. I only came to inform you that dinner is now ready."

"Thanks Omi, now scram." Omi got up and left Raimundo to contemplate his thoughts. He seemed to buy that story. '_What if Kimiko had walked in on him? Any other person it would have been really embarrassing and hard to explain._ _I'm hoping she considers 'practicing' again and maybe this time we can go much, much further.'_

"Raimundo, you are late." Stated Mr. Fung. Raimundo looked embarrassed and quickly took his seat next to Kimiko. Everyone continued eating in silence. Which was fine for Raimundo until Omi opened his big mouth.

"Raimundo how is your blister doing?" His eyes widened in shock. Everyone turned to Raimundo.

"What blister, Rai?"

"Umm…" Raimundo could not find his voice.

"The estranged blister you have on your pe…." Raimundo reacted quickly by leaning across the table, covering Omi's mouth with one of his large hand.

"Hehe Omi don't be silly…" Raimundo glared at him.

"Uh Rai, what in tar'nation is goin' on?" Raimundo snapped back into reality and realized everyone was staring at him oddly, including Kimiko. He let go of Omi then sat back down in his seat.

"Umm nothings going on, right Omi?" He glared at the young monk once more.

"Precisely. There is nothing going down. He he." Everyone seemed to drop the subject, except for Kimiko who simply quirked an eyebrow. She didn't want to know what Omi had walked in on Raimundo doing, she shuddered at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

_'Wow that was a close one. Omi almost told everyone. At least they all had bought his story.'_ Thought Raimundo. Kimiko had asked him to meet in his room an hour after lights out and he just couldn't wait. He was becoming all jittery and decided that a cold shower was the best course of action. _'Maybe I should get some protection, I mean just in case I'll need it. It's better to be safe than sorry.' _He left the shower and snuck out to the vault. The chimes rang in the sequential order when the stairs revealed themselves. He quickly scurried down them then to the drawer containing the Golden Tiger Claws. He grabbed them.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" He appeared somewhere in Brazil, he wasn't thinking clearly due to the umm 'other things' occupying his mind. He ran into the town, looking for some sort of a drug store. When he came upon one, he went in then began his search for exactly what he needed. Raimundo contemplated whether or not he would need lubrication too but quickly decided against. He had to get back; Kimiko would be waiting for him. With his purchases made, he made his way back to the temple. With the claws back in there respectable drawer, he ran to his room and hid the things he had just bought.

"Hey Rai." He turned his attention to the Japanese beauty that had just entered his room.

"Hey girl, What's up?" he started playing with the collar of his shirt.

"The sky, Rai." She giggles. He smiles. She walks over to him and sits next to him on his bed. They stare into each other eyes for just a brief moment.

"Well what did you want to talk about?" She smirked.

"Well I wanted to come and have some fun…" She let her finger wander on his chest.

"I like that kind of fun." He smirked at her.

"Where should we begin then?" He cocked his head to the side. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"That was cheap and you know it." She giggled and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back. Their lips started massaging one another in a loving grace. She made the first move, licking his bottom lip. Raimundo moaned. They pulled away from each other's warmth slowly

"Kimiko," he said, just once, his voice low, and then without giving her a chance to react or to stop him he pulled her close again and kissed her fiercely. She was beyond startled, the sudden, horribly enticing heat between them completely unexpected, and then even more shocked to find her body responding without waiting for her mind's opinion on the subject; it should have been weird and unnatural to kiss him, but his mouth felt far too good on hers for comfort. It was so tempting just to give in, and logic warred with the ache in her gut and the zing fizzing through her blood. She pulled herself away before she got swept overboard, shaking her head and trying to tamp down her inexplicable reaction. He looked at her shocked.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. it's just never mind let's go all the way."

Raimundo's eyes went wide, then leaned in to capture her lips with his. They seemed to forget about the interruption they had just experienced. Raimundo bit her lower lip causing the girl to moan, taking advantage of this opportunity by exploring the warmth of her mouth. Her breathing became heavy as she felt his tongue try to coax hers into fighting with his. She responded gradually, almost startling the boy. He groaned when he felt her hands rub his now forming arousal. The boy began to lie her back onto the bed. Her hands kept rubbing him in the right way. He was enjoying this. His hands began their own exploration of her body. They wandered dangerously north, until he was cupping her breasts, gently squeezing them. Her back arched. His lips left hers, moving to the smooth column of her neck, nipping at the skin. She began shuddering; he paused his movements momentarily, and then continued his kissing. His hands moved remove the sash around her waist, stopping slightly to find no protest. He slowly opened her tunic, his lips moving south. She stopped rubbing his groin, much to his disappointment, and moved to undo his sash. She tried pulling his shirt off, stopping his kisses. He looked into her eyes, finding only lust. She removed his shirt, and then began teasing the boy by moving her hips against his. He was shocked to say the least. He groaned in pleasure. He removed the top part of her tunic, moving his hands to play with the hem of his leggings. She laid back down, staring at his naked chest, soon to be, naked body. Grabbing his hands that were already on the hem of her leggings, pulling them both down, lifting her hips to help the effort. Raimundo smirked. She was almost completely naked under him; she wanted him the same way. She moved her hands to play with his pants but he didn't want to give any time soon. First he'd have some fun. He moved her hands over her head, in one fluid movement, continuing his suckling of her skin. He felt her fight him, squirming under his grasp. He couldn't let her go he was enjoying the taste of her skin.

"Raimundo." His name tumbling off her lips only aroused him more. He had to give in to her pleas. When her hands were released, she quickly moved them to his pants. He lifted his head, meeting eye to eye. She pulled his face down to her, giving him some convincing. She kissed like she hadn't kissed him before, with much confidence. Moans escaping both sets of lips as they tried to fill themselves with emptiness felt inside. Her lips were enticing and extremely addicting to him. He moved his hands and in a swift motion, removed his red pants, leaving both lovers in their undergarments, both enjoying the company and feeling of their bodies rocking so closely together. Both wanting more, fill their desperate need and want to be together.

"Raimundo?" The name didn't sound like a moan he so desperately wanted to here. He stopped his movements, not wanting to. He looked down at the beautiful angel in his arms. She wanted to say something, he could always tell.

"What's wrong? If we're going too fast. I'll stop, I swear." She put her finger up to his lips shushing him. She smiled up at him, leaning up and whispered in his ear, "It's getting late, Rai, lets continue in the morning." He smirked. Both laid down next to one another, he pulled her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go. She snuggled into him, wanting to be in his warm, safe arms. All would be fine, lovers sleep in each other's embrace, until morning comes with the bringing of new surprises for all.


End file.
